Romance Without Kissing
by midnightdisaster95
Summary: You can have romance without kissing. It sounds crazy, but its true. Oneshot.


**AU: Hahaha, this took me a while, but its worth it! Okay, I admit I do like all those kissy romance novels, and it makes me feel like a perv when I do read them, and even worse if I attempt to write them, so this is dedicated to all those romance novels where kissing is kept to a minimum but you can still feel the passion burning bright! (haha, this is sounding so cheesy) Its also dedicated to ****CITPrincess****, who has been reviewing both my reviews and gives me such fantastic comments! Thank you so much! By the way, I wrote this while blasting(?) **_**World of Chances **_**and **_**Catch Me**_** by Demi Lovato (who plays Sonny so well, she's a really underrated singer/songwriter), and I think this is probably my best work yet! So try listening to those 2 songs when you're writing! It worked marvellously for me :D Anyways, back to the story, since I don't really like writing kissing, don't expect any from this story! I'm sure passion can be expressed in other ways! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: You know what? I don't think Disney would mind showing something like this on TV that much, but hey, I still don't own SWAC.

**Romance without Kissing**

_Romance wouldn't be romance without kissing, would it? Sure, Shakespeare once said, palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss. But romance is all about kissing, as all romance novels would graphically describe to you._

Chad Dylan Cooper looked at his own reflection in his spoon and felt like kissing it. It was not the girly kind of kissing, where there were rainbows and heart shapes dancing about, but it was the *excuse me* **manly **kind of kissing. The kind where one kissed one's reflection purely for the joy of one's existence, because one loved himself so much. Seemed pretty unbelievable? Not to Chad Dylan Cooper. After all, the commissary was empty, and he was free to do as he chose. (not that he didn't do so usually)

Sonny Munroe suddenly walked into the commissary, her ridiculously high heels clicking against the marble flooring. Chad looked up from his reflection, and trust me; it takes a lot to bring Chad away from his reflection. Sonny Munroe had her face buried in a book, and from the looks of it, it was some girly romance novel that had lots of kissing. She was biting her little pinkie, and her eyes were opened wide as they absorbed the book's juicy contents.

Chad loved himself, but if there was something that he loved nearly as much as himself, it would be teasing Sonny. So he walked (no, sauntered) over to Sonny and plonked himself down into a chair opposite, waiting for her reaction. Sonny looked up from her book for a split second, and immediately closed it.

'Chad.' Her eyes narrowed.

'Sonny.' He answered good-humouredly.

'What do you want, Chad?' she sighed.

'What, I can't sit down for a while with my favourite Random?' As her eyes only displayed incredulity, he changed tack.

'What are you reading?' he asked. He rudely flipped the book over and took a look at the cover.

'Infuriating but charming,' he read. He looked up at her, a smile in his eyes. 'You thinking of me, Munroe?'

Sonny blushed red. 'Absolutely not.' She snatched back her book and continued to read it.

'Let me guess,' Chad continued, 'it's the typical chick-lit romance where there's loads of kissing and drama... Like a low-grade Mackenzie Falls.'

Sonny scowled at him. 'For your information, Mister Cooper,' she fiercely jabbed a finger in front of his face, 'not all romance requires kissing! There's lots of heart involved too, it's not just all physical.' Sonny turned even redder and looked away, but she didn't ask Chad to go away.

Chad was rather amused by Sonny's reaction, heck; he was usually amused by her reactions. Chad smiled at her. 'Well, romance wouldn't be the same without kissing, would it? I mean the whole lip and tongue action thing.' He did a rather obscene show of wagging tongues.

Sonny's face was now nearly purple with embarrassment, and she muttered, 'Stop being such a perv.'

Chad felt like laughing but he kept his face straight. He was the greatest actor of his generation, so it was easy. 'So you're telling me your heart wouldn't race faster if you were kissed and not just your hand being held?' he randomly brushed his fingers against hers. Sonny looked shocked, and very nearly scared, but she stubbornly shook her head.

Chad continued, 'So just visual staring into someone's eyes does the trick for you?' He worked his blue eyes up to full power, and they bored into her brown ones. Sonny's eyes widened, but she couldn't pull herself away.

'And you prefer stroking hair,' he lightly touched her forehead, but Sonny looked like she was going to fall over, or worse, faint, 'to any other kind of physical contact?' Sonny tried very hard to nod, but her head felt locked into place.

Suddenly without warning, her head fell over (rather heavily) and hit his shoulder, so she was looking directly at the floor. It was a pretty hard fall, but Chad's shoulder didn't give way.

'Sorry,' she whispered, but Chad made no indication that he wanted her to get up, or that her presence of the tiny surface area of her forehead on his freshly laundered jacket was unwelcome. It wasn't the most comfortable or romantic position, for that matter, but she stayed there for what seemed like ages, and when she finally summoned the courage and the strength to get back up, Chad used a finger to swipe the hair away from her face so that she didn't have to flick her hair back. He smiled at her in a typical boyish way, not Chad Dylan Cooper-like at all. He slowly got up from his chair and walked out the commissary but not before stealing a final glance of her.

Sonny stared after him, and blinked a few times. She stared at her book again, and made a personal note to herself to chuck out the book the moment she got home.

She wasn't really that interested in how Bree and Don's tongue-play was gonna work out anymore, because she'd have romance without kissing any day.

**By the way, 'Infuriating but Charming' is just a title I made up in my head, so are the characters of Bree and Don. So don't go looking for a book of that title, I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist! But it describes Chad perfectly doesn't it? It could be a potential SWAC fanfiction about Chad written in Sonny's perspective... (wheels turning in head)**

**How was it? I'm really quite proud of this, so please review! :D**


End file.
